Untitled for Now
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Nico, Halle, and Kesai all go to the Psych world!What twist will this add to the Psychees? What will happen to the young demigods? Read to find out! Rated for not much language, but there will be some later. Has 2 OC's, if ya didn't notice. :
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Um…well….*fiddles with fingers***

**Ed: **_**Well?!**_

**Me: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ritsu/Me: I'M SO SORRY WORLD! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Allen: SHUT UP!  
Ritsu/Me: *shut up***

**Kanda: Thank you….**

**Al: Well, Heartless is saying sorry for starting a new story instead of writing new chapters to her other stories.**

**Me: It just popped into my head!! I HAVE TO WRITE IT NOW BEFORE I FORGET!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gus: Ummm….**

**Shawn: This takes place in the episode: 'An Evening with Mr. Yang'.**

**Me: 'Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark' was the best…..**

**Nico: And it's a crossover with Percy Jackson. It takes place after the 5****th**** book, 'The Last Olympian'. Enjoy the sorry.**

**Halle/Kesai: We're in it too. ^^**

** Chapter 1:**

** What the Heck happened?!**

It was a normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Kesai was still asleep in the Poseidon cabin, and so was Percy. Nico di Angelo was asleep in the Hades cabin. It was quiet and peaceful, as it usually was in the early morning.

But one camper wasn't sleeping.

Halle who had no last name, was smirking evilly to herself. She had been here for a couple of months, and already she was wreaking havoc at the camp. Sometimes, Percy regretted the day Nico had brought Halle to the camp. He didn't mind Kesai so much. Kesai was the most NORMAL of the two.

Halle hummed silently to herself as she worked on her 'bomb'. She made a couple, just for the other cabins (she didn't want them to feel left out to!), and laughed evilly. She threw a smoke bomb into the Poseidon cabin. The bomb exploded, and smoke floated from the windows and doors. You could hear people coughing inside, and then a very, VERY angry male voice yell:

"HALLE!!" Halle giggled and laughed, before going to wake up the Ares cabin, the Hades cabin, and the Athena cabin.

30 minutes later, all the cabins were awake. They were still tired, but you really COULDN'T sleep through the fights that Halle started. But that was mostly because she laughed WY too much, and used a LOT of bombs. Anything that made an explosion made Halle happy. The campers all walked to the 'mess hall', and got their food, then dropped a portion of it into the fire. The smell of it was simply incredible; you had to be a demigod, or a god/goddess, or a 'mythical' creature to smell it. But if you WERE lucky enough to smell, you would smell all of your favorite things in the world: fresh homemade cookies, buttery popcorn, chicken, BBQ. Halle skipped back to the Poseidon table, and sat next to her brother, Kesai.

"Hi, Kesai-ni!!" she said happily, before eating.

"Hi." Kesai said flatly, still not happy about how he had been woken up, and that they had forced him to come down to the 'mess hall' with everyone else. Kesai scowled as he pulverized the omelet he was eating. Halle was eating bacon with a VERY happy expression on her face.

**~Psych World....**

In the Psych world, Shawn was, shamelessly, hitting on a waitress. As she walked off to go get what he and Gus had ordered, Gus told Shawn:

"You're going to be 90 ears old and still shamelessly hitting on women."

"I will not." Shawn protested, though he was grinning.

"Yes, you will." Gus predicted. After they had payed, they started walking back to Gus's car, the Blueberry car*.

"See look, I'll prove it to you." Shawn called Abigail.

"Hello."

"Hey, Shawn." she said, surprised. Shawn asked her out, and of course she agreed.

"I hope you weren't doing that just to prove a point, Shawn. She's a real person with real feelings." Gus scolded Shawn. Seconds later, Shawn's cell phone rang again.

"See look, she misses me already. Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Get down here now. I'm not asking." Chief Vic said before she hung up, slamming the phone down. She looked very worried. Shawn stared at the phone, then he and Gus got into the Blueberry* car.

**~In Percy Jackson world....**

Percy was glaring at Halle as he attempted to eat his pancakes and waffles. Which, were the best ones you could ever hope for. Halle stuck her tongue out at Percy, and he glared daggers at her as he drank his milk. (Ed: Why would anyone drink that crap?! Me: SHUT UP!*shoves Ed in a closet* On with the story!) Halle laughed, then suddenly took off running. She ran for the lake, then jumped in. If she hadn't been a daughter of Poseidon, her clothes would been soaked. But she was, so not a drop of water touched her. She kept swimming, when suddenly, Everything went black.

Kesai had followed Halle, so he knew she was in the water. Kesai sat underneath a tree, and soon fell asleep.

At the Hades table, where Nico sat alone, Nico suddenly passed out for no particular reason at all. His face fell into the bowl of cereal he had been eating seconds previously.

"Is he OK?!" Annabeth asked no one in particular, before running over ot Nico. But then his body was gone. So was Kesai's and Halle's. All three of them had been spirited away.**

**~In Psych world.....**

Halle woke up in the back seat of Gus's car. She groaned, and slowly her surroundings came into focus.

'WHAT THE HELL?!?!" she shouted, making Gus immediately look back, and when he saw Hale, he almost drove of the side of the road.

"Shawn. Explain." Gus said, immediately blaming his best friend. Halle suddenly realized where she was, and she smirked evilly.

"This car makes me want to puke and then die..." she quoted to herself, before laughing hysterically.

"I don't know where she came from!" Shawn protested angrily. "She wasn't there when we got into the car!"

"So how did she get here?"

"Beats me." Halle shrugged. "And I want food." she added as a afterthought.

In Lassie's office, Kesai had just appeared. He groaned and fell off of Lassiter's desk. Needless to say, Carlton was NOT AMUESED.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" He roared angrily. Kesai just stared at Lassiter like he was a moron, then got to his feet. He looked around for Halle, before realizing that she wasn't there.

And Nico, well....he woke up in the Chief's office. She was not amused. She yelled for a while, before giving up on it.

***-American Duos episode, people!!!!**

****-This movie is epic. I was originally going to do 'demoned away'(Higurashi no Naku Koro ni reference), but decided with 'spirited away'.**

**Me: I FINISHED THIS AT MIDNIGHT! WOOT!!!**

**Shawn: Good fo you.**

**Kesai: Can I have food?  
**

**Me: NO!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Halle: Review please! And I won't blow up your house^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm… actually updating something! Woot! *dance music plays*  
Nico: It's a miracle. Now get on with the chapter.  
Me: *ignoring Nico-kun* I'm curious, have any of my precious reviewers seen any of the following shows:  
-Dead Like Me  
-Pushing Daisies  
-Heroes  
-Doctor Who  
-Dollhouse  
OK! Thanks^^  
Halle: I HAVE! :D  
Me: Well, of course. *rolls eyes*  
Halle: *glaaare* Shut it, you.  
Kesai: *laughing* Woooow!  
Me: *glaaare*  
Kesai: Shutting up. *shuts up*  
Nico: Let's just get on with the chapter…. NOW.  
Me: Yes! Let's do that!*care free*  
Halle/KesaI: Shut up, you. *Fang glare*  
Me: MAXIMUM RIDE REFRENCE RIGHT THERE! *dances*  
Halle/Kesai/Nico: SHUT UP AND WRITE THE CHAPTER!  
Me: *gets hit on the head by angry characters* *glare* Owww… that hurt, you guys….**

Chapter 2: Confused. Very, very confused.

Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, the Chief, and a lot of other people were in the conference room, with a screen on, and a projector was pointing at it. Halle, Kesai, and Nico were being questioned in another room by Buzz and Juliet (Much to the disappointment of Shawn). The chief pointed a remote at the screen, and turned it on.  
"We have confirmed this is the real deal." She told everybody. Carlton read the note allowed to everybody:  
_Hey everybody I'm back for one night only. Tonight I'm going to kill someone guess who guess where guess how. Sincerely Mr. Yang_  
"Well, it's aimed at me. Don't worry. Chief I am ready to take him on." Vic gave him a look of disbelief, then flipped to the next slide:  
_P.S. Bring your psychic along._  
When Vic changed the slide again, there was a photo of Shawn, leaning over his dinosaur discovery. Lassiter did not look happy at this. An argument broke out between him, Shawn, and Gus (predictably).

**(Deep, awesome voice) Meanwhile, in the questioning room…**

"OK, tell us your name." Juliet asked Halle, who was currently being questioned. Buzz was writing down all the information, and another cop was 'babysitting' Kesai and Nico in the other room.  
"I'm Halle… Smoke." She said softly. She hated telling people her name.  
"Where are you from and how did you get here?" Juliet asked.  
"I'm from Oh-I mean, Manhattan, and I honestly do not know how I got here. I jumped in a lake-"Here Juliet gave her a questioning look. "-Passed out, and woke up in Gus's blueberry car." Juliet nodded.  
"Uh huh…" she said calmly. "Do you know where you are now?" Halle shook her head. "You are in Santa Barbra, CA… the other side of America." Halle's eyes grew to be manga-sized, or, in NORMAL (*hiss*) people terms, the size of dinner plates.  
"H-How…" she trailed off, internally cursing the gods.

At Camp Half-Blood, Mr. D smiled and chuckled.  
"What's so funny?" Chiron asked him.  
"Ah, I just had a feeling that the Hayley was cursing the gods." Chiron blinked.  
"Hayley…? You mean Halle?" Mr. D shrugged, and played his cards.  
"Close enough. Your turn, centaur."

-In the Questioning room… Juliet sighed.  
"You can go wait outside with the black haired kid. Bring in the white-haired boy." She told Buzz. Halle left, and smiled at Kesai, who was the next vi- I mean, question-ee. (Kesai: Wow. Fail. Me: Shut up. *shoves Kesai in a room of angry fan girls*) Kesai took the seat that Halle had just vacated.  
"Hello." Juliet starts off nice and cool.  
"Hi." Kesai told her, slightly lazily.  
"What's your name?"  
"Kesai Smoke." Kesai did an eye-twitch when he said his last name. Juliet noticed.  
"Do you not like your last name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No…. well ya, but that is for more personal reasons that I do NOT feel like talking about with you." Juliet nodded.  
"Mmhmm. How did your hair get to be so white?"  
"Its. NATURAL. .AL." Kesai growled. Juliet recoiled a bit, and nodded.  
"Alright, alright! It's natural! Well, are you and Halle related? I noticed you both have the same last name…"  
"Yeah, Halle's my older sister…." Kesai smiled faintly. Juliet smiled back.  
"How old are you and Halle?"  
"Halle is 16, and I am 15."  
"You may leave. Buzz, bring in the last kid." Juliet called.

**Meanwhile, in the conference room….**

"This is Mary. He'll be able to help us on our investigation." Vic said.  
"Hello Mary. I'm Shawn-"  
"-Spencer." Mary finished for him. "Yes I've done some research on you." Shawn looked slightly disturbed by this, but went with it.  
"I know who did it!" Shawn claimed.  
"Already?" Chief Vic looked stunned.

"It was him!" Shawn pointed at Mary. Vic glared at Shawn.  
"Shawn, Mary is going to HELP US." She explained, her patience wearing thin. Shawn nodded.  
"Right." Mary explained about 'Mr. Yang', and towards the end of his explanation, Juliet walked in, followed by Halle, Kesai, and a very irritated Nico. Mary read the note:

_She serves the General well today  
Whose soldiers wait to die-  
In a white river they shall pay  
For them she will not cry-  
Who is she?_

"'_In a white river they will pay…_ The seventh victim washed up on shore! Maybe there's-" Mary cut him off.  
"No, there is never a repeat! Ok, each victim is a new master piece, and the first riddle is always a gimme." He explained, more calmly. "The note came with this watch already ticking. So, we have to hurry. Think Shawn: What did you do today?" Shawn thought.  
"Wait a minute…. The lake of white is milk! The soldiers are the cereal, and 'her' is the waitress who served us our brunch!" Shawn exclaimed worriedly.  
"Let's hurry." Lassiter said.  
"We're coming too." Halle proclaimed, and Kesai nodded. Nico glared at everyone, and they all shuddered.  
"No. You are civilians, and we are not going to let you get involved in this sick bastard's game." Lassiter said. Halle glared.  
"We're coming whether you want us to or not! We can't just sit back and do nothing!" Halle yelled at him.  
"Carlton, we don't have time for this. You take the black-haired boy, and Shawn and Gus will take the other two." Vic said. Halle grinned smugly at Lassiter, who glared back at her. She and Kesai followed Shawn and Gus to their car, while Nico followed Lassie and Juliet to Lassiter's car. They sped off.

**Me: Sorry for taking so long to update! What's in store for the cast in the next chapter, ehh?  
Nico: *smacks me* Shut up.  
Halle: *snickers*  
Kesai: *sigh* Review, please…**


End file.
